Heated Hearts
by JayceeJayKay
Summary: What happens when Flame and Fullmetal meet... Midnight! Nikki Mustang is here and Causing choas! Love, danger, alchemy and epic occassions intertwine to create... Heated Hearts! RoyXEd, OCxOC, AlXOC
1. Who Is She, Colonel?

**_Authors Notes: WOO-HOO! Side stories rock out loud! I know I'm supposed to be working on "The Supa Hyper Fangirl Show" but I just had this awesome idea about a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction!_**

_**Summary: Meet Major Nicole Echo Mustang, Roy's 16 years old little sister. Automail extraordinaire, Master of 13 martial arts, and shape-shifting alchemist. She's the cause of alot of trouble when it comes to the things that go on in Central but one thing's for sure...She know when someone is in love! When she starts to see the signs of "Being love sick" in her brother and his comrade, Edward Elric, What kind of Chaos will she cause?**_

**_Disclaimer: Since you have yet to see any really hot RoyXEd scenes in Fullmetal Alchemist, I don't own nothing and I probably never will. _**

Havoc was leaning on the front desk in boredom, smoking (as usual) when an unfamilar figure floated passed him. He sat up straight to see what it was and his eyes where greeted by a young woman with unusually hugh cheast, petite waist, and perfect sized hips. She was wearing a mini-skirt that was the same color of the usual State Alchemist uniform. She wore the same State Alchemist Coat as everyone else except for the fact that it was hacked off right in the middle in of her midsection, making it a fashionable half-jacket, with a black strapless shirt under it. Her boots were knee high, high-heels and the zipper was a mini alchemy sign. Her eyes were a deep true violet color and her hair was jet-black and pour her back like glass. She bared a look similar to someone Havoc knew but he couldn't register at the time who because he was to busy drooling (so much that he put out his own cigerette!)

"Yo," she started "I need to know where Roy Mustang's office is. Can you tell me, sir?" The woman asked waking Havoc up from his trance.

"Oh y-yeah. His office is all the way at the end of the hallway on the left-hand side." Havoc stuttered as he he pointed down the hallway.

"Ok then! Thanks, Sir! I guess I'll see you around here later. Buh-Bye!" She waved behind her as she swayed on down the hallway.

"Goodness, look at her walk!" Havoc sighed going into another trance. Roy came around the corner and smacked Havoc so hard, Breda said 'ouch'

"Goodness look at who walk, Havoc?" Roy asked in an irritated tone "I could have swore I gave you something to do at least 2 hours ago. With Scar on the loose and new discovery of the homunculi, this is no time for you to be drooling over women you know you have no chance with."

"Well, geez Colonel Mustang, you just did wonders for my self-esteem!" Havoc said as him lit up another cigerrette and discarded the soaking wet one "And by the way, I'm talking about the sexy new chick who just came in. She was looking for your office. Do you know her?"

Roy craned his neck down the hallwat to see who Havoc and sure enough...he knew who it was. Roy pulled Havocs hair back so that they could see each other face to face. The look on Roy's face...well, lets just say if looks could kill, everyone within an at least 50 mile radius would have been dead right now. Havoc gulped as Roy got close enough to feel his breath on his face.

"Breda! Get over here!" Roy yelled. Breda made his way to the front desk. "Yes, Colonel?" Breda responed

Roy pointed down the hallway towards the young woman who was still on her way to his office as Breda and Havoc's eyes followed.

"You see that girl right there?" Roy growled

"Yeah," Breda replied "She's hot!"

"Watch this, fellows." Roy glared at them at then called down the hallway, "Major Nikki Mustang! Get down here now!"

Havoc and Breda looked down the hallway in curiousity as the young lady spun around on her heels and dashed towards her older brother. When she got close enough, she threw herself on to Roy. She rapped her arms around him and captured him in an extreamly tight hug (forcing him to let go of Havoc's head). Havoc and Breda had the 'WTF' oh their faces as she yelled, "Brother! I was just looking for you!"

"BROTHER!?" Breda and Havoc yelled in unison and in total shock.

Now that Havoc thought about it...yep. They look just a like. Same hair color, same pale yet creamy skin, same smile, the only difference was the eyes. Breda's eyes where wider than they had every been in his life and Havoc looked at Nikki in sheer horror.

"I'm really sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I am Major Nikki Mustang, The Midnight Alchemist."Nikki smiled as she held out her hand to shake "Roy is my older brother. I'm gonna stay with him until I get my place fixed up. I look foward to working alongside you two!"

When Breda and Havoc didn't respon to her hand, she withdrew it, let go of her brother and skipped on down the hallway towards Roy's office as she called, "Don't keep me waiting, big brother! Ig you're away for to long, I'm coming after you with darkness!"

Roy slightly twitched at the familar words and smiled at her untl she got to the office and shut the door, then he went evil. His head snapped towards the two state alchemist. Havoc and Breda gulped hard, held each other and waited for the yelling to start. But to their surprise, there was no yelling. They opened their eyes to find Roy giving them a sadistic smirk.

"Listen good you two," Roy calmly started off "If you two even do as much as think about my little sister, who's only sixteen mind you, I'll have Riza blow you fucking heads off!"

Havoc and Breda whimpered as Roy walked away. "And by the way," Roy continued "I'm not talking about the head on you shoulders, boys. Understood? Nice and clear enough for you?"

"S-sir yes, Sir! We understand completely, Sir!" Hacov and Breda fumbled over each other in a despirate attempt to salute Roy as he walked on down the hallway.

* * *

**Well, well! Roy's little sister, Nikki, has arrived on the scene and is already causing choas! Without even doing anything! Haha. Stick around read a little bit more about Nikki in the second chapter properly titled, "Nikki Mustang". Dig deep into the Mustang Family and learnm all about their dirty little secrets.**


	2. Little Miss Mustang

**_Nikki Mustang_**

**_A/N: Here we go with the second chapter of "Heated Hearts" I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and I 'd really like you imput on it. Tell me when I've done something wrong or if you don't like a certain detail. Thanks alot! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Winry's not dead, Maes Hughes isn't still alive and Roy and Ed aren't together. That means I own nothing._**

* * *

**_Profile of Nicole Echo Mustang_**

**_Age: 16 years old_**

**_D.O.B: December 29, 1989_**

**_Blood type: A positive_**

**_Hair color: Jet Black_**

**_Eye color: true violet_**

**_Height: 5'7_**

**_Weight: 156 pounds_**

**_Rank: Major_**

**_Years served: 3_**

**_Alchemist Alias: The Midnight Alchemist_**

* * *

"Man, Breda," Havoc sighed as he lit another cigarette and moved one of his Chess pieces, "Why is it us that had are heads bitten off? In my mind, we did nothing wrong, now did we?" 

"I dunno, dude. It's not like we asked her out hit on her." Breda said as he knocked out another one of Havoc's pieces.

Ed and Al stepped around the corner just as Breda finished his statement. Ed looked at the two men in curiosity before finally asking, "What are you guys even talking about? It's sound like you guys did something awful."

"Hey, Fullmetal?" Havoc asked in curiosity "Have you seen a girl walkin' around here in a State Alchemist uniform that's been hacked and fashioned into a mini-skirt and a half-jacket with a black strapless shirt and some high-heeled boots?"

Ed looked up at the ceiling, then down to the ground, and then back at Havoc. Ed let a smirk grace his lips and then said, "Oh! So you two are fighting over a girl, eh? I figured it was something like that since neither one of you loser can get a date! I really think you should-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!" both the men yelled in unison scaring Ed and Al half to death.

"The chick that we're talking about is Roy's little sister and we need you to find her deal. Can you do it, Fullmetal?" Breda asked in a challenging tone.

Ed smiled a confident smile and nodded his head in an confident way. Havoc and Breda pointed in the direction of Roy's office and off Ed went in a search for Nikki Mustang.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ed arrived in front of the office door, he reached for the doorknob only to be greeted by a tall young lady who looked a lot like Colonel Mustang. She looked at the short male in surprise and then…

"OMG! HE IS SOOOOOOO CUTE!" she swooped up Ed in her arms and smothered him in her chest. She swung around to her older brother, still holding Ed as though her were a cute kitten she had found. "You never told me that there was a cute little chibi major, Roy!"

When Ed heard the words 'chibi' and 'little' come out of her mouth, it was over for her. The veins in the side of his head popped out as he swung madly at the girl holding him.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A CUTE LITTLE CHIBI MAJOR WHO'S LITERALLY KNEE HIGH TO A GRASSHOPPER!?!?!?" Ed screamed as he was dropped by a shocked Nikki. Al picked Ed by the back of his shirt and tried to restrain the frantic blonde from killing the girl. Al pleaded, "Please calm down, brother! You're gonna knock my head off!"

Ed stopped long enough for Al to put him down and for Nikki to come closer. She got down on his level and looked deep into his golden eyes only to be greeted with annoyance.

"If you're not a cute, little chibi person then...who are you?" Nikki asked innocently

"You're kidding right?" Ed asked looking at the girl as though she was crazy "You don't know who I am?"

"No. I don't. Although you look really familar..." Nikki trailed off as she stood up straight, looking at the ceiling. Ed was still in utter shock that she didn't know who he was. Roy had enough of Ed's mouth gaping open and decided to tell Nikki who Ed was.

"Nikki," Roy started "The is Major Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward, this is Major Nikki Mustang, The Midnight Alchemist and my little sister. She's been transfered here to Central and will be working with you on your missions for the time being. I hope you two can work together in peace."

Ed and Nikki looked at Roy as though he was the devil himself. Ed opened his mouth to protest but Nikki beat him to the punch. She ran up to her brothers desk and hit it so hard the he heard it crack. Her violet eyes set ablaze,she snatched up her brother by the front of hs shirt and yelled at her brother, "ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDIN' ME?!"

Before she could cause anymore damage to the desk (or her brother), Riza let a shot go past her head just enough that she could feel a breeze go by. Nikki slowly turned around to see Riza smiling at her. Nikki let go of Roy and turned completely around.

"I knew it was you causing all of this trouble see as Havoc and Breda were in dazed states of mind and were drolling all over their chess game." Riza smirked.

"RIZA!" Nikki yelled as she hugged the blonde woman. "It's been a long time! What have you been up to?"

Riza gave Nikki a smile and said "It has been a long time hasn't it? And as far as what I've been up to...I've been busy keping your brother from killing himself as well as anyone else."

Riza pointed to a shocked Roy and Ed stood there laughing his head off. Al was trying madly to hide snickers and giggles but he couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Nikki laughed at her big brother and walked up to Edward. he got down on his level once more.

"You know, Elric," Nikki stood up straight and held out her hand "I could get used to working with you."

Ed smiled and shook her hand. He replied, "I could too, Nikki. I could too."

Roy snapped out of his shock and gave Riza a very dirty look. He then saw Ed and Nikki shaking hands and smirked.

"Since you two are getting along so well, I you can start you mission tomorrow. You'll leave at 10:00 AM and-"

"You're coming with us." Nikki flatly slid in as she cut Roy off, mid sentence.

"Yes that's right and...wait...WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M COMING WITH YOU?!" Roy yelled at his little sister. Ed was looking quite confused and so was Al. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I GO ON A MISSION WITH YOU?! HUH?! ANSWER ME, NICOLE ECHO MUSTANG!!"

Nikki rolled her eyes, clapped her hands together and grabbed the nearest chair, disolving it into a black/purple energy that was neither solid nor liquid. It molded into a rope like thing and made its way around Roy's neck. It was evident that she was choaking him, and doinging something else to him that no one could explain. Nikki pulled Roy close to her face and glared an icy look that was not human. More demon like if anything.

"First of all: Don't call me Nicole Echo Mustang ever again unless you wanna lose your life and second of all-" the rope was taken from around Roy neck and she let him go "We're going home for 5 days. No questions. Got it, Roy?"

Roy nodded in agreement and rubbed his sore neck. Nikki looked at her older brother with apologetic eyes "I'm reall sorry about that, but you know how much I hate being called that. Besides that, Mom and Dad haven't seen us in quite sometime."

"It's ok, Nikki. I understand. But...do I really have to go? I mean..." Roy looked at Nikki with unsure eyes. Nikki glared at her brother, making him remember that she said no questions. Ed looked dumbfounded upon hearing that the Mustang house was in route.

"Wait a minute! Why are we going to your house? This is no time for pitstops! We're going on a mission!" Ed angrily stated. "If that's the case, I wanna stop in Risembool too!" Ed made a pouty face and turned his head, waiting for an answer.

"Fine then," Nikki said "We'll go to Risembool too!"

With that, She motioned her brother out of the door with her and Riza followed them. Ed looked at the door as the exited and was even more shocked than before. Al, who had been silent in the corner, was now slowly approaching his brother. Al was starting to worry because his brother was being way to quiet. Ed broke the silence, startling his younger brother.

"I just noticed something. Al." Ed said still staring at the door

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked in all of his innocence (A/N: Isn't he just the cutest suit of amor ever!?")

"Nikki used her alchemy without an array. You can only do that if you've seen the other side, Al. That's not right. Who is she, Al? Who?"

* * *

**CLIFFY! imm really sorry but I had to do it. I've only scratched the surface when it comes to Nikki's past. I'll go into more once I'm done with my next Chapter of "The Super Hyper Fangirl Show!" ad I still have to pay attention to "Hinata's Diary" but you shall have a new chappy soon!

* * *

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! THANK YOU!_


	3. What The Malfunction?

_**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for being slow when it comes updating this story. I know I've been being lazy but I'll make it up to you in this Chappie. [Hopefully I've been soooo busy lately with school and all so...PLEASE DON'T KILL AKI-CHAN! AKI-CHAN IS A GOOD GIRL!!! Ahem im sorry about that. ON WITH THE FICTION!**_

**_Disclaimer-Ed and Roy aren't together, Winry STILL isn't dead and no one will let me glomp Kaine Furey. I own Nothing._**

* * *

Nikki walked down the hallway with her older brother and quickly turned on her heels into Centrals research room #4-56. Roy, knowing that she didn't wanted to talk in public, followed her into the room. Nikki walked over to the first table she could find and sat down. She pulled a Strawberry Daquiri SoBe out of her small travel bag. After carefully opening the top, Nikki chugged the drink in a very unlady-like manners. Gasping for air as she yanked her glass bottle away from mouth, she looked Roy. Roy was staring out of the window with a sweet expression on his face(something you rarely see from him). Nikki walked over to Roy and waved her hand infront of his face, startling him in the process. 

"Are you still pining over Riza?" Nikki asked in an irritated voice "I'm telling you, Roy. She just doesn't like you. Get over it."

Roy glared at his younger sister and then sighed, "No, Nikki. I'm no longer in love with Riza. She's now happily married to Kaine Furey."

Nikki dropped her SoBe bottle and gasped (not at the shattered glass the was all over the floor) but at Riza's new husband.

"You're fricking kidding me, aren't you, brother?" Nikki pratically yelled as she took Roy up by his shirt once more "There's now way she could be married to _my_ Kaine Furey. NOW WAY!"

Roy peeled Nikki fingers away from his shirt and straightened it out. He looked at his baby sister, who had a look of horror and sheer dispair on her face, and chuckled at her. Nikki just thought Furey was the cutest little man on the face of the earth, she did. And glomped him every chance she got. She had always told Roy that one day, she would have him as her own. 'Of course, she won't' Roy would always think in the back of his head as Nikki rambled on and on about how cute he would look in a state of panic whenever Havoc and Breda would mess up his important paper work and things.

"I just cannot believe this!" Nikki whined as she fell back into her chair. Just then, her bejewled, black Razr cellphone began to ring. As she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id, her face lit up. Quickly, she opened the phone and and smashed it to her ear.

"Babe!" Nikki gasps "Hi! Omigosh. I didn't think you were gonna call me. I thought you were working with motherly on some of her stuff. "

A mulffled respones came from the other end of the phone. The voice that Roy heard was rich and sensual, somewhat like dark chocolate. Roy felt as though he knew that voice but had no clue who it was.

"Oh really now?" Nikki giggled in a suductive voice to the mystery person on the other line. "Is that how much you missed me?"

_Response_

"Well, I'll be home tomorrow on the earliest train there is so I can see you. I should be there by at least 10:00 on the morning."

_Response_

"Ok then, Babe. I love you and I'll see you tommorow. Ok Buh-bye."

"So" Roy asked "Who's the lucky man my baby sister loves?"

Nikki simply laughed and turned to look out of the window. Roy made a puzzled face and went back to drinking his coffee.

"Hey, bro?" Nikki asked. Roy spun around in his chair to see as a hugh stack of papers uncerimoniously hit him in the face. "These are my recent papers from dad and his examination about two months ago."

"You still doing those examinations?" Roy asked as he looked through his little sister's papers. "I thought you said that they were done for now."

"Yeah, well... I'm not done." Nikki said, idelly cracking her fingers, knuckles and wrists. "I'm still having those dreams, but I haven't snapped in the last year."

_(May 19, 1996. The Mustang Mansion)_

_"Big brother, big brother!" Nikki yelled as she ran across the front courtyard to Roy.Nikki hugged Roy tightly as he picked her up. She was followed by her best friend, Kimiko Ito, the daughter of a rich artist who live in the estate next to theirs. Roy spun her around she held on to Roy._

_"How is my little sister?" Roy asked as he held his baby sister in the air. Nikki giggled as a response and hugged Roy even tighter. Kimiko came up to Roy and kicked him in the shin. He gritted his teeth as he slowly put Nikki down and glared at Kimiko. _

_"Hello, Kimiko. How are you today?" said through gritted teeth, rubbing his leg._

_"I'm fine. How about you, Faggot Flame Alchemist?" Kimiko smartly replied as she looked around the field for her horse, Rocket. _

_"W-what did you just call me, Kimiko? I don't like to be called that." Roy's eye twitched, trying to control his anger. Kimiko was always on his case about his alchemy stance. In those days, Roy held one hand on his hip, and the other in a snapping position. One foot was slightly in front of the other and the look on his face was...kinda gay, much to his chigrin._

_"Roy, Nicole, Kimiko," _(A/N: Nikki went by Nicole when she was younger.)_ A beautiful woman with long dirty-red hair and beautiful violet eyes, in a beautiful, yellow gown called to them from the balcony of the Mustang's mansion. She was their mother, Rhonda Mustang. "Come on inside and eat some brunch. Roy, don't forget that you need to help your father when we're done."_

_Kimiko grabbed Nikki by the hand and ran towards the front door. Roy smiled and walked behind them. Once inside the house, Nikki and Kimiko were lead to the bathrom by Sydnie, the youngest housekeeper _(A/N: Sydnie is only 21) _to wash their hands. _

_When Roy walked through the door, Sydnie smiled at him and said politely, "Good noon-day, Master Roy. How was your practice? I hope everything went well for you."_

_Roy simply blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Everything went fine. Thank you for asking." Sydnie giggled at Roy's reaction and continued to lead Nikki and Kimiko to the bathroom. After getting the two youngest washed up. Sydnie sat down Kimiko and Nikki at the table._

_(flashback/timeskip)_

_After brunch, Roy got cleaned off (Kimiko played 'let's-launch- food-at-the-flame-alchemist') and went to the basment where he met up with his father. Henry Mustang was like a taller, older looking version of his son with salt and pepper hair and burning black eyes that always told his life story._

_"Roy," Henry said standing away from the transmutation circle that he had on the floor of his alchemy research room "I think that I've found the perfect use for this alchemy gem that was created." Henry was holding up a beautiful red colored stone before his son. "I believe that you can revive human bodies with this. I'm going to try it on that bird first."_

_Henry pointed to a sickly looking, dead bird that was laying on the floor in the middle of the tranmutation circle. Roy shuddered a little as he looked over the corpse of the poor bird. It was times like this that he didn't like the fact that his father was a brilliant alchemic genius. Colonel Henry Mustang, The original Flame alchemist._

_"Help me set up, Roy." Henry commanded of his son. Roy did as he was bidden and placed the small red pebble in the middle of the transmutation circle. Stepping away from the circle, Henry nodded to his son, giving him the signal to put his hands overtop of the transmutation circle._

_Just as Henry and Roy were activating the circle the heard the sound of running footsteps and a faint yelling of 'Daddy, Brother! Look what I've made!'_

_It was Nikki._

_"No, Nicole! Stay back!" Roy yelled but it was too late. The circle was activated and Nikki was inside of it. Nikki screamed in sheer horror as her body was tore away from the real world and taken away to the Gate._

_"Nicole! Nicole where are you?" Henry frantically yelled as he shook Roy by the shoulders"Roy, where is Nicole? Where has she gone?"_

_"She's on the other side, Henry. She's been taken away to another realm."_

_Henry and Roy turned around to see who was giving this explaination. It was Rhonda Mustang. She had a sorrowful look on her face and was on the verge of tears. She explained to them that she can bring Nikki back but she needed to use her own transmutation circle and another Philosiphers stone._

_Henry quickly produced another stone as Rhonda drew her circle on the floor of the basement. Carefully placing the stone in the middle of the circle, she held her hands over the circle. She closed her eyes and poured all of strength and soul into that alchemic transmutation. With a blinding, blue light, Nikki was brought back to the world she belonged in. With one flaw, of course. Nikki no longer responed to the name Nicole without being filled with rage and anger. From that day on she was refered to as 'Nikki' and she knows everything about every detail of alchemy there is to know._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT...THAT _CHICK _WITH US! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS, AL?!" Ed yelled as he got dressed.

"Well, brother, is there maybe some reason that you wanted to be alone with the colonel?" Al snickered as Ed turned every shade of red there is.

"N-no. I was just that I...I don't thinks she c-can...SHUT UP, AL!" Ed said pouncing on his younger brother and tickling him to no end.

"MERCY! M-MERCY! I GIVE!!" Al begged as Ed got off of him.

As Ed walked upstairs to his room he thought to himself, _'There is a reason I wanna be alone with Roy. I want to tell him that I...I love him.'_

* * *

**GOOD LORD! I'm finally done with this chapter. [It took me long enough! Well, well. It looks to me as though someone is in love. I wonder If Roy returns these feelings? Hmm...maybe that will go in the next chappie...hmm? The next chapter is of great importance because I'm entering a new character who is very near and dear to my heart! Yes, that character! (she knows who I'm talking about)**

**Love, Aki-Chan**


	4. Coltin Falls

**_Please don't kill me for the slowness but It's the holiday season so... gimme a break. And I'm on a probation of sorts._**

**_Disclaimer: You'd know If I owned something..._**

* * *

After 7 agonizing hours by train, Nikki, Roy, Ed and Al had finally arrived in Coltin Falls, the Mustang's hometown. It was a pretty little town with beautiful, rolling hills and wonderful simplicity. Even though they were at home, Roy and Nikki both shared a similar worry. You see, The Mustangs are a very wealthy family and are the ones who helped Coltin Falls when it was nothing but a small, foresaken village. The Mustangs helped it prosper and now...the Mustangs OWNED the place!

The train station was completely empty of any people except for a few workers. Ed yawned and streched as he got off of the train. Al followed behind, doing the same. Roy stepped off and saw that no one was there. He gave Nikki a "you-better-not-have-done-anything-dumb" look. Nikki rolled her eyes and made a mock phone and mouthed, 'I called mom and told her to shut everything down.' Roy nodded and made his way across the unloading deck "Mistress Nikki! Master Roy!" a young man in a red, white and gold uniform cried as he bowed to Nikki and Roy. "We've been awaiting your return"

Ed was confused as he made a grab for his bags but was abruptly stopped by another man in a red white and gold uniform. Ed looked at the man for a moment and then cried, "HEY! GIMME MY BAGS BACK"

The man looked at Ed and put the bags down. He bowed to Ed and smiled. Ed's confused look made the man say "Master Edward, I must carry your bags for you. It's the least I can do for the Fullmetal Alchemist"

Ed gave him another curious look and nodded to the man to take his bags away. Al was in the background frantically asking for his bags back. The uniformed man who carried his bags turned around with a wide smile and said to Al, "Don't worry, Cutie. I've got your bags and I'll take good care of them too! Along with other things if you'd like." Al, totally oblivious to the fact that he was just hit on by a gay guy, smiled politely and said, "Oh, why, thank you very much! I'll be sure to come to the station again if I need anything else. Bye-Bye"

Too bad Ed heard all of this. So did Nikki. And Roy, too.

"Al!" Nikki cried, disturbed that the innnocent boy would even think that way (or so she thought) "Don't you dare come here for a one-night stand with that...that thing"

"A one-night stand? What's that? He was simply offering me-"

"Sex, Al! SEX! That's what that man was offering you!" Ed yelled at his little brother. Al lost all of the color in his face and was choking on air and he started to cry. Somewhere in the background, Ed was chasing the uniformed man screaming, "YOU FREAK! YOU PERVERTED FREAK! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER"

Nikki was leaning against the wall, looking at Ed chase the terrified man and Roy console Al. She walked away from the wall and stood in the middle of the hugh building. On every door in the building, there was painted a Mustang family crest. Nikki hated being a Mustang. She hated being loved. She hated being famous and most of all she hated being cared for the way she was. She wanted to be a normal girl who knew alchemy.

"TICKLE ATTACK! CHA!" someone yelled from behind Nikki. Nikki turned around to see who it was and...KABOOM! Sitting on her stomach was Kimiko Ito, her best friend in the whole, wide, world.

"Kimiko! I didn't know you where gonna come and get me! Hi!" Nikki said excitedly as she hugged Kimiko who was still sitting on her. Kimiko gave Nikki a quick peck on the cheek as she got off of her. Pulling Nikki to her feet and letting her fall into her arms, Kimiko hugged Nikki even tighter than before.

Roy looked at the girl who was squeezing the dear life out of his little sister. Shoulder-length purple hair, mischevious tainted orange eyes, lean figure, and outragously too loud entrance? Yep. It was Kimiko, the girl whom Roy dispised. The evil, demon child who chased him around the whole horse pasture for fun. The one who almost killed him with her demon-horse and the one who had blamed Roy for Nikki's change all of these years.

"Umm...Nikki? Is there something I need to know?" Roy asked, eyes wide. Nikki broke away from the hug and looked at Roy.

"Oh yeah! I forget to tell you that Kimiko was coming. I'm sorry, Roy." Nikki explained, still clasped in the arms of Kimiko. Roy nodded weakly and went of to sulk in the corner. Ed, who had chased the perverted man all the way to the end of the block, came back breathing heavily as he looked at the sulking Roy then at the odd couple before him.

"What did you do to him?" Ed panted. Kimiko never even waited to introduce herself. She simply...

"LOOK AT THE CUTENESS!!! CHA!!" Kimiko shouted as she raced towards Ed with immeasurable speed. Scooping him up like a 5-year-old, Kimiko whirled Ed around like a rag-doll. She hugged him, squeezed him and held him up like a baby.

"Nikki! You never told me that the Fullmetal Alchemist was such a cutie!" Kimiko said while she hugged him even tighter. Ed was turning purple from the lack of blood circulation in his upper body so Nikki made Kimiko put him down. Gasping for air, Ed turned towards the girl who nearly killed him.

"And who are YOU?!" Ed yelled and wheezed flailing his arms about in a psychotic manner. Kimiko smiled and said, "I'm Kimiko Ito, The Blood-Tongue Alchemist. And you must be Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Am I correct"

Ed looked at the girl in shock and nodded. Kimiko picked him put again and started to gush about his cuteness while waltzing him across the floor. Ed looked seasick at about the 13th revolution and so Nikki took pity on the boy and made Kimiko put him down. All the while, Roy was glaring at Kimiko like she had ate his last brownie (Roy ADORES brownies.)

_'That's my adorable Chibi major! She has not right to touch him! NONE AT ALL!!'_ Roy thought back to himself as he continued to glare at Kimiko.

"Umm...Mistress Nikki?" a shy young man wearing glasses asked. Nikki nodded and turned to face the boy-ish man. "There are 3 cars outside as you requested in advance, They're all waiting for you as well"

Nikki smiled and told him thanks. Nikki then turned and yelled, "Did ya hear that? Get your asses in gear and lets get moving!" Roy came out of his slight jelousy and walked towards the doors cooly. Ed regained his composure and followed suit as did Al. Kimiko called dibs on riding with Nikki and Al decided that he would ride with the timid young man, leaving.

"You're..." Roy growled

"Frickin'..." Ed gawked

"KIDDING ME, RIGHT!?" the two gasped in unison.

"Nope. Now get in the car before I leave you." Nikki said sternly, obviously taking no ifs, ands or buts about it. Ed pretended to pout but on the inside he was dancing. _'I get to ride with Roy! I get to ride with Roy!'_ Ed sang to himself happily as he "pouted"  
Roy was doing the same but instead of just planning to ride in the car with Ed..._'He has no clue what's gonna happen if we share a room'_ Roy smirked pervertedly as he stared out the window absent-mindedly while thinking on naughty things to do to his chibi.

This was gonna be an interest stay in Coltin Falls.

* * *

**Well, well! Finally. I know I stayed inside the train station the whole intire time but for a good reason. We've acually got alot done for the time being. You've met Kimiko Ito and we now know that Roy shares the same feelings for Ed as Ed does for him. Now all that's left is to meet the parents! By the Way: For all of you that don't know, Al is in his human body but Ed still has his sexy automail.**


	5. I Love You I

**Okie Doke, people. I know it took forever and like... eight years to update but once more you must remeber that I'm a very lazy person... Anywho, here's the ****5th Chapter of Heated Hearts. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, this story would be totally true!!**

**Warning!: Things in this Chapter get a bit heavy, so be warned.**

* * *

An akward silence filled the car that Roy and Ed rode in. Roy was busy dreaming up "things" to do to Ed while the latter pouted about not knowing what to do with this opportunity.

"Umm..." Ed started off "So... Where do you live here in Coltin Falls?" Ed was no good at starting small talk and the fact that he was sitting beside the person he loved didn't help much either. Roy snapped out of his daze and looked at Ed intently. "I live in the city but...not in the city, if you know what I mean... You know, I live in city limits, but not in town." Roy answered. Ed didn't hear a word the man said. He was too caught up in the lovely face of Roy. Pale cream skin, burning black eyes, and too-in-shape body. He was almost perfect.

_"Hell-oooo! Ed? Earth to Ed, please?" Roy waved his in front of Ed's face about 15 times before Ed noticed him. Roy face was only mere inches away from Ed's. Ed noticed this and blushed heavily. The blonde turned away quickly, intoxicated by the man's elegant looks. Roy was please with this reaction and wanted to see how far he could push his little lover. Roy put one finger under Ed's chin and lifted his face up. Looking deep into Ed's golded eyes he said, "Come now, whats with this sudden shyness? I rather like it when you're loud and screaming my name..." Roy pulled Ed closer and let his warm lips hover above Ed's for a moment. At just that moment, the super perv part of Ed's brain drew up a picture of Roy pounding into his tight little body as he wailed for more. Ed groaned quietly as his cock grew thick rapidly. Roy noticed the growing bulge and lightly pressed his knee against it. Ed closed his eyes and groaned a little louder.  
"Colonel Must-"Ed was cut off by Roys lips on his own. Before Ed could get carried away, Roy pulled his lips away and pushed his knee a little harder. Ed's back arched a little and he threw his head back, moaning. It was just what Roy wanted. "Do you like that, Ed? Do you like it when I touch you?" Edward threw his head back once more, when suddenly..._

"Edward... Ed... Fullmetal?" Roy shook Ed's shoulder gently, putting his nose centimeters from the latter's.

"Harder, please..." Edward trailed off as a small trail of drool pooled on the cloth below him.

"'Harder' what?" Edward threw his whole body up and backed away fearfully against the car window.

"FUCKSHIT! What? Whadidisay!" Ed was frantic, his words jumbling up into one large compound language, and then he noticed the large grin on Roy's face. Almost a victorious grin.

"Were you... egging me on?" Ed was curious. Throughout the whole relationship, there had always been tension. There was nothing unusual in that, Colonel vs. Major, the common, but now, there was something... sexual about it. As if, the whole time, Ed and Roy had just wanted to rip eachother's clothes off and fuck until they couldn't breathe. And dammit, it was going to happen, whether he forced Roy too or not! Roy's face turned innocent and he said,

"Now, Edward, why would I do such a thing? But I do love the thing you say in your sleep... like my name." Roy then leaned in closer to the other male. Ed back away slighty and pinched himself it make sure he wasn't dreaming. He felt the pinch and his eyes widened. Roy came closer with every blink on an eye. Ed's breathing grew harsher with each centimeter Roy came. Once Roy was at Ed's lips, he mumbled against them, "We're here"

Ed gulped as Roy placed his hand on the latter's chest and kissed the corner of his mouth. Roy chuckled softly and backed away from the mortified Edward. Roy then said, "Once we get inside, I show you a place to take care of this," he rubbed to bulge in Ed's pants as the boy groaned quietly "And to cool down. Your face is cherry red"

Ed snapped out of his lustful daze and looked out of the window. Roy was correct and they really were there. Ed's eyes fell upon a lush garden of multi-colored wildflowers and a beautiful estate with the Mustang family crest ingraved on the large cherrywood doors. A woman with slightly faded red hair stood at the end of the circle drive waiting for them to arrive.

The first car to stop was the one that Al and the young "man" were riding in. Once he and Al got out, no one could call her a boy anymore. Her short cropped hair was dazzling baby blue and her eyes were a startling ocean of cool colors. It was the hat that pulled her hair up and the name that made many mistake her for a boy. Her name was James.

The second car was Kimiko and Nikki's. The two girls seemed to roll out of the car, doubled over from laughing so hard. They were falling over on top of each other. Roy rolled his eyes at the girls. Nikki's eyes twinkled with mischief as she looked in Roy and Ed's general direction. While Ed was trying to look as normal as possible, Roy was already out of the car.

_'Stupid, sexy Colonel Bastard!'_ Ed muttered to himself mentally as he akwardly got out of the car. The bulge in his pants caused him to walk quite painfully. Roy greeted the woman who was waiting for them and then said to her, "We'll catch up later, but I have to show one of our guest to the restroom"

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Roy called for Edward, who was still trying to walk normally. Roy took him by the hand and got a running start into carrying Ed up the grand stair case. Ed blushed when he felt Roy's hand on his butt. The very first door they came to was Roy's bedroom door. Ed gulped as Roy pressed his thumb to the DNA keypad and opened the door. Roy then tossed him onto the bed. Edward was fearing what Roy would do next, him being so random and whatnot today.

Roy closed the door and smiled seductively at the latter. He crawled up Ed's body and once he was completely over top of the Ed, he let his hips and lips hover over Ed's.

"My bathroom is on the right. If you need anything, it'll be in the cabinet beside the bathtub. Enjoy, Fullmetal." Roy breathed against Ed's lips and licked them slightly. Ed almost passed out from the action. He pushed his hips up to meet Roy's but Roy backed away before Ed could even touch him. Ed bit his lip and whimpered at the loss of Roy's warm body so close to his own. Roy swaggered out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Ed wasted not time running to the bathroom and closing and locking the door behind him. As Roy stated, there was a cabinet with all types of lubes and toys (yes, the Colonel plays with ahem toys).

Ed moaned at the sight of a long, thick, red dildo still wrapped in it's plastic.  
With shaking hands, Ed reached into the cabinet and slowly removed the article and unwrapped it. Ed simply admired the toy at first, stroking it and licking it, but then remebered his own aching hard-on and he made quick work of his own boxers and began to tease himself. Ed's breathing hitched with each teasing touch he made to himself.  
"Ahhh...R-Roy!" Ed breathed as he pinched his nipple. Ed was imagining that Roy was the one touching him in such a teasing manner. Ed slowly wrapped one of his hands around his swollen, aching member and then began to stroke himself at an attentive pace. With his other free hand, Ed began to deepthroat the thick, red toy.

Ed closed his eyes and saw Roy, moaning and panting as he watched him give head to a toy. Roy crawled towards him, replacing Ed's pumping hand with one of his own. Ed arched his back at the feeling of Roy's battle calloused hands rubbing his young hardness. Ed took the dildo out of his mouth to moan and began to tease his opening with the now slick hardness.

"Mmm, Roy-" Ed was cut off by a moan that tore from his throat as he began to penetrate himself. It hurt. That was all Edward could describe it as, but through the pain, there was pleasure. A certain, masochistic pleasure, but pleasure all the same.

"Gahhh!" Edward arched his back as he hit his own prostate. And then there was another noise. A chortle... Roy! Edward forced his eyes open to see a fairly amused Roy Mustang watching him with a tent of his own.

"Is this what you do when you want me but you can't get to me?" Roy asked as he sauntered towards the younger male. Ed's golden eyes were filled with lust as he continued to penetrate himself. Roy came over and stopped Ed's minstrations. Roy quickly bagan to kiss Ed with an unfilled passion from deep within himself. Ed withdrew his toy and allow Roy to take over his body.

"Ahh...W-what are you doing here?" Ed asked panting heavily. Roy didn't answer but instead kissed him harder. Ed melted into the older mans touch and moaned softly with everything Roy did to him. Then abruptly, Roy pulled Ed upward to make him look at him.

"Fullmetal," Roy started "Would you really like to know why I'm here?" Ed nodded for him to continue. Roy took a deep breath and blurted out, "Because I love you, Edward Elric.

Shock...

That was the one only word that could describe the look on Ed's face. Roy had shut his eyes and waited for something, anything to happen. Ed started at the older man in shock and tears almost came to his eyes. How he'd longed to here those words! Ed snapped out of his shock and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck in a tight and loving hug.

"I love you too, Roy Mustang."

* * *

**AAAHHHHHH!! I did it! I did it! I finally finished this chapter with almost smut!! w00t! I know it took forever and you're gonna want to kill me after this but there will be Smut to come I promise!! I love you all and thank you for the support!**

**JA NE!**


	6. I Love You II

**This is what you've all been waiting for! THE LEMON! w00t w00t! Let the games begin!**

* * *

_"Ahh...W-what are you doing here?" Ed asked panting heavily. Roy didn't answer but instead kissed him harder. Ed melted into the older mans touch and moaned softly with everything Roy did to him. Then abruptly, Roy pulled Ed upward to make him look at him._

_"Fullmetal," Roy started "Would you really like to know why I'm here?" Ed nodded for him to continue. Roy took a deep breath and blurted out, "Because I love you, Edward Elric._

_Shock..._

_That was the one only word that could describe the look on Ed's face. Roy had shut his eyes and waited for something, anything to happen. Ed started at the older man in shock and tears almost came to his eyes. How he'd longed to here those words! Ed snapped out of his shock and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck in a tight and loving hug._

_"I love you too, Roy Mustang."_

* * *

"I love you too, Roy Mustang." Edward smiled as he planted kisses all over the older man's face and neck. Roy's eyes opened in shock as he felt a soft, warm pair of lips on his own. _'Edward loves me! He loves me back!'_ Roy thought to himself enthusiastically as he wrapped his own arms around Edward's back, returning the embrace and the kiss. Edward pulled away to look Roy deep in the eyes. Ed saw exactly what he wanted to: Love. Nothing but pure, unadulterated love was in the eyes of the man that he loved. Roy gazed back at him with the same intensity as he was being looked at with.

Then without warning, Edward delved back into the kiss they were sharing, letting his tongue explore the mouth of his new lover. Their tongues danced, not in dominance, but in a simple suggestion of love and want. Edward was willing to kiss the man infront of him forever, as was Roy, but unfortunatly they needed air to stay alive so they parted ways.

Edward's cheeks were flushed a gorgeous color of soft pink, making an unbelievable contrast on his skin. Roy then put his lips to Ed's cheek and kissed it softly.

"You're beautiful, Edward. Beautiful." Roy said sweetly. Ed blushes even more and turned his head away from Roy's face. Roy turned his head back and kissed Ed once more.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Roy asked the blushing boy in his lap. "You shouldn't be. I love you"

Edward gasped and blushed as Roy held him closer. They kissed and explore each others body. Roy's hands soon found purchase on the small of Ed's back, pulling him closer into the kiss. Ed's hands were pressed upon Roy's chest, fumbling to open the buttons of the shirt. Roy smiled against Ed's lips and broke the kiss to rip his shirt off. Ed smiled and trailed his blunt fingernails over Roy's chest. Roy's breathing hitched and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Mmm, Ed..." Roy moaned into the next kiss they shared. Ed was roughly tugging at Roy's tongue with his teeth, earning small moans and whimpers from his lover. Ed loved it. Every sound and whimper was all for him and he couldn't help but wanted more. Ed teased Roy's chest with his soft kiss-bruised lips, lightly drawing patterns all over Roy's chest. Roy's breathing hitched and he rubbed softly on Ed's lower back.

"Ed, gods, Ed. I love yo-" Roy was cut off by a soft pair of lips crushing against his own. Ed was more than ready for this. He was clawing at the button of Roy's pant's, as to get them off faster.

"Slow down, baby!" Roy chuckled "After this, we'll have plenty of time to do it again. I promise"

"But Roooy!" Ed pouted cutely. "I want you now!" Roy's eyes widened at those words. Too bad Ed say this reaction. Ed smirked and continued on, saying, "I want you. I want to feel you inside of me, Roy. Please"

Roy pushed the boy on the bed and striped himself clear of any clothes. Pouncing on Ed, he brutally kissed the latter and and began to let his hands roam all over the smooth and soft tan skin of his new lover. Ed gasped when Roy found his sensitive spots and giggled when Roy found the ticklish ones. Roy was losing control very fast. He always wanted his first time with Edward to be a tender moment of love but at this rate, it would be something of the total opposite.

Roy hesitated to continue on, fearing his lack of self-control. Edward looked worried.

"Roy?" Ed asked, snapping Roy out of his thinking. Ed's face was now flushed a shocking shade of vibrant red. His golden eyes were smoldering with lust. Roy gulped. His control was slipping away like time itself.

"Roy, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?!" Ed was getting panicky. He was a virgin, after all. How did Roy expect him to know everything? Roy smiled gently and kissed his younger lover.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with you. It's me... I've always wanted this to be a sweet, loving time but..." Edward blushed at the older males words and Roy smirked, saying "You're just so fucking sexy... I don't think I can control myself long enough for that to happen"

Edward blushed even more and then said, "I've always dreamed that you take me rough and fast so... maybe you should lose control"

Roy's aching shaft gave a twitch and with that, he lost control. He pounced on Ed without remorse and kissed the boy senseless, leaving no piece of the tanned skin unkissed or unlicked. Ed moaned and whimpered with each touch of his highly sensitive skin. His skin was pure and had never touched by any other person than himself and now, Roy.

Roy was caressing each and every part of Edward's body. He ran his fingers though Ed's hair and moved to the flushed cheeks of his lover's beautiful face that was covered in sweat and lust. Roy bend his head down and adored Ed's neck with kisses and hickeys. Ed was writhing beneath his and desperately grinding against Roy's boxer covered groin.

"Oh... oh, Roy.." Edward panted. The new feeling of passion felt amazing to the unexperienced teen. Roy was worshiping him with each and every kiss and tease. Edward had never been touched by any other person. Roy was lost in pleasure when he heard Ed say his name.

"Roooy! Please... more!" Edward moaned, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. Roy looked at his new lover and almost moaned at the erotic sight. Ed's golden blond hair was splayed across the pillow in a halo around his head_ (A/N: I know it's cliche, just bare with me)_ and his face was showing only the highest signs of pleasure.

Roy kissed the latter male and fumbled around in the side drawer for a small vial of lube. Edward was too enthralled in the kiss to understand what his older lover was doing. With almost no breath, Roy stopped the kissed and panted out, "Spread you legs, love."

Edward's eyes widened as he did as he was told. Roy opened the tube with his mouth and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Then with his lips, he made a trail down Edward's body. Edward looked at Roy's head in slight disbelief. He was really gonna do it! He was really gonna lose his innocence to his commanding officer! Edward braced himself for pain but...

"I'm going to take this as slow as I have to to make you comfertable, ok?" Roy said, ease a single finger around the tight ring of muscles. Edward let out a shocked whimper when this action was taken and gasped when he felt warm breath ghoasting over his throbbing member. Edward's sex was captured by Roy's lips as the older man pushed one single finger into the virginal passage of his young lover. Edward moaned in pleasure then groaned in discomfort.

"Shh, baby. It's ok." Roy whispered against Ed's thigh. He twisted his finger and pushed it in deeper. Ed groaned some more and then gasped when Roy added two more fingers. Ed's breathing hitched. He felt a sharp shot of pleasure roll up his spine and take hold of him. Ed arched his back off of the bed and choked out a moan. Roy grin and continued to suck Ed's member and hit that one spot with his finger, even daring to add a third finger.

"Roy..." Ed moaned as the fingers were pulled away and he was left feeling empty. Roy kissed him passionately and eased his legs further apart. Roy quickly kicked off his boxers. Edward stared at the older man's lower half. He choked on a gasp. Was that really going _inside _of him? Roy smirked at the younger male's face and hovered back over the teen. Reaching for the lube once more, Roy gave himself a quick coating of the thick oil and placed himself between the young blond beneath him.

"Are you ready, baby?" Roy asked, teasing the boy's entrance with the tip of his want. Ed gulped and nodded his head, looking in the eyes of his soon-to-be lover. "I'm gonna go slow ok, baby?" Roy said. Ed bit his lip and said, "I'm ready, Roy. I've wanted this for so long... Please, Roy. Make love to me."

With that being said, Roy smiled and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscles. Edward let out a small scream of pain as his lips were quickly smothered with Roy's. Roy swallowed every whimper and groan that Ed let out until he had no more air.

"Ahh..." Ed groaned "It huuurts!" Ed's inner walls clenched and unclenched around Roy's throbbing member. Roy resisted the urge to ound into Edward with abandon. Roy calmed down and rubbing two soothing hands down the body of the Edward, trying his hardest to make to boy comfortable. Ed's head was thrashing back and forth, trying to not scream with the pain. Roy kissed the boy deeply as he slid the rest of himself into the younger boy. Ed felt the very tip of Roy rub against the sensitive spot inside of him.

"Move, Roy." Edward whimpered when his was used to the feeling to Roy filling and stretching him. Roy gave a weak small smile and softly rolled his hips towards the tanned one's beneath him. Ed let out a shocked moan and arched his hips towards Roy's. Ed was wringing the sheets in his hands and his head was digging into the pillow.

"Oh... Oh, Roy!!" Ed moaned loudly, not bothering to think of who may hear him (his younger brother, his lover's sister, ect.). Roy groaned as he felt Ed tighten around him to almost the point of pain. Roy was still making small and shallow thrusts when Ed let out a frustrated cry and bagan to thrust his own hips towards Roy's. Ed's impaling himself on Roy's legnth, moaning and screaming when Roy met up with his prostate.

"Ed... Mmm, Ed.." Roy moaned as he lifted one of Ed's legs to gain deeper access, pleasuring his young lover. Once he did this, Ed screamed, gasping Roy's name like a sacred mantra. Roy was panting and thrusting into Ed with amazing speed and power. Ed, lost in pleasure and wanting more of it, rolled to two of them over so that _he _was on top. Roy looked shocked and then felt Ed's inner walls tighten aroung him again.

As Ed lifted himself up again, he panted out a sweet and sincere, "I... love... you, ROOOY!" The blond was slamming himself down with incredible speed and power. Ed was using his automail arm to hold onto the headboard while his flesh arm was steadying himself on Roy's chest. Roy was breathing unevenly, feeling the love of Edward pouring into him.

"I Love...ahh, gods... you too, baby." Roy groaned as he pumped his hips faster and harded towards Edward's. Ed leaned down to lock the two of them into a passionate kiss. Roy quickly accepted the taste of Ed's tongue of his own. The two of them were wrapped in each others lust. Pieces of Ed's honey colored hair were plastered to his face with sweat. Roy's deep raven hair had tured slightly curly some the humidity in the room. They were both very close to sweet release.

"Ahhh, Rooy!" Ed groaned. "I'm comiiiing!"Roy didn't need any warning. He could see it in his eyes. Roy smiled at the lovlely look of Edward's face, struggling to keep his own eyes open as his own crept closer. Roy looked at Ed's erection, laying flat and hard against his stomach, aching for release. Roy sat the two of them upright and began to stroke Ed's throbbing member. Ed let out a high moan and bagan to ride Roy faster and harder than before. Roy groaned as Ed became tighter an tighter around him.

"Ahh... Roy.. I-c-can't...AHHH!" Ed screamed as his climax crashed over him like a wave. His head was thrown back and his back was arched in a tight curve. The sight of his lover coming, the tightness of the body around him, and he passion in the air was enough to make Roy come with Ed, filling the younger male with his essence. Ed gasped at the sensation of filled and moaned in displeasure when Roy pulled out. Roy rolled the two of them over and slowly got up and went to the bathroom.

Ed's breathing was back to normal and was drifting into dreamland when he felt a cool, damp cloth cleaning him off. Ed sighed contently and snuggled into a ball against Roy's chest when he returned to the bed.

"I love you, Edward Elric and I always will." Roy whispered to the sleeping blonde. Ed smiled and mumbled, "'Love you, too. Always."

* * *

**OMG!! I FINALLY DID IT! I know it took like... forever but I'm glad I'm done and the next update will be alot faster!**

**JA NE!**


	7. An Epic Episode

**This Chapter is devoted to Nikki and Kimiko. We're going to explore some more about their relationship. I hope you enjoyed the lemon but it's time for something sweet... Haha! I made a funny! -cough, cough- ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

While Roy and Ed were soundly enjoying tender moment in each others arms, whispers of 'I love you' floating in the air, there were two very shocked figures outside of the bedroom window.

"What the fucking _FUCK_?!" Kimiko shrieked, gawking at the scene before them. Nikki shushed her half-heartedly and continued to observe her older brother.

"This is certainly interesting, babe." Nikki grinned as Kimiko nodded to her girlfriend. "What do you think my father's gonna do to him once he finds out"  
Kimiko gulped. Seargent Mustang almost idied/i when Nikki told him that she was dating Kimiko and then he almost ikilled/i Kimiko when she next came to the house. "I feel for the Fullmetal kid. I'll come to his funeral." Kimiko said with a bit of venom in her voice. Nikki thumped Kimiko in the back of the head and pointed back to the scene. A wicked grin appeared across Nikki face. She smiled and tapped Kimiko on the shoulder. As Kimiko turned around, a quick kiss was placed on her lips, making her blink.

"You wanna totally piss Roy off?" Nikki asked. Kimiko recovered from her shock, grinned, and nodded. "I live for stuff for like that! What's the plan"

* * *

Nikki and Kimiko crept up the stairs with two fully charged digital cameras and grotesque intentions, ready to capture what would be the pictures of their lifetime! Standing in front Roy's bedroom door, the two girls counted to 3 and.

"Surprize!" Kimiko and Nikki screamed at the two in bed, snapping candid shots of Roy's shocked face. Ed, half-sleep and slightly oblivious to what was going on, wrapped his arms around Roy's body and laid his head on Roy's chest.

"Make it stooooooop!" Ed slurred. Roy stroked the younger male's hair and shushed him back to sleep. Roy lifted his head and glared at the two girls still taking pictures.

"What the FUCK do you two think you're doing?!" Roy growled softly as not to wake up his little lover. Nikki smirked and said, "We're documenting this moment in history!" Kimiko nodded in agreement and continued taking more picture with very interesting angles.

"This is the kinda stuff that Mustang fangirls would die for!" Kimiko grinned, snapping pictures of Ed and Roy's bodies intertwining in the mess of sheets "I can see it now! _'The Mustangs Badboy, Roy Mustang, was seen with the Military's infamous Fullmetal Alchemist late Saturday morning ...IN BED!!'_" Kimiko practically cackled as she snapped more photos. Roy closed his eyes and reached over to the nightstand beside his bed. Nikki's once amused and teasing eyes widen at what he was doing. Roy pulled on a single white glove and aimed in Nikki and Kimiko's general direction.

"You have 5 FUCKING seconds to give me those cameras and get the fuck out of my room." Roy growled at the once giggling teens in his room. Nikki gulped and instinctively hid behind Kimiko.

"C'mon now, Big Bro..." Nikki nervously said, still cowering behind her lover. "You don't really wanna fry us to a crisp do you?" Roy grinned and rubbed two of his fingers together, making sparks. Kimiko rolled her eyes and boldly stepped forward.

"I don't think you wanna play with us, Mr. Mustang" Kimiko sang in a low, threatening voice that made Ed shiver in his sleep. Roy gave her a look that said, 'Try Me'. Kimiko placed her hands over the transmutation circle tattooed on her chest. Roy's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare..." Roy growled, growing more and more uncomfortable with each step Kimiko had taken forward. Kimiko smiled an evil smile and transmutated one the glass ink bottles on Roy desk into a black and sinister... miniature pony!

"No, Kimiko!" Roy said as the mini pony charged towards his bed. Roy dismount the bed quickly and ran around the room, fearing for his life. Kimiko was laughing manically as she made the pony aim its tossing head towards the lower body of Roy. Edward was stirring in the bed an no one noticed that the blond was out of his deep sleep. Roy, who was screaming like a girl at this point and time, recklessly snapped at the pony, making it burst into flames. Kimiko cursed under her breath and grabbed another bottle of ink when suddenly.

Ed, who finally registered with was going on, sat up, bear chest and automail showing. He shifted and winced, getting in a comfertable position. His golden eyes were smoldering intensely as he sneered, "You two dumbasses better run for your freakin' lives because I'm about to go 5 types of Fullmetal on you!" Edward rose out of bed and when he tried to walk.

"Ahhh! My ASS!"

"I don't thing you're going anywhere, kiddo." Nikki grinned as she and Kimiko made a fast escape down the stairs.

* * *

"That was priceless, babe!" Kimiko laughed as the two girls bolted down the stairs to escape the wrath of Roy and Ed. Once down the stairs, Kimiko and Nikki jumped on Rocket, bareback, and rode though the cherrywood doors of the Mustang Manor. Behind them, Rhonda was yelling something about not riding in the house, which was completely ignored. Nikki wrapped her arms around Kimiko's waist and they rode off to the stable.

The girls rode out to the far west stable and laid in the hay, holding each other closely as they used to when Nikki was at home more. Kimiko placed a kiss on Nikki's temple, holding her closer.

"I've missed you, Nikki. I've missed you so much." Kimiko whispered into Nikki's hair. Nikki sighed contently and said, "I'm sorry, babe." Nikki kissed Kimiko softly "I'll never leave you alone like that ever again. You must have been so lonely with me here"

Kimiko laughed and said, "Lonely? I'm never lonely because you're always with me in mind." Nikki blushed frivolously. "Believe me, you're annoying whines and pouts can get stuck in ANYONES head!" Kimiko smiled and continued, saying, "But I was worried sick"

"I'm not annoying! And why were you worried?!" Nikki asked, offended, "You think I'm not strong enough to hold my own"

"I'm never worried about you fighting, stupid!" Kimiko snorted and rolled her eyes "I'm always worried about you being taking away from me." her tone sobered

"I'm always worried about another trip to the Gate"

Nikki looked into the eyes of her lover and she let a single tear slide down her face. Kimiko kissed the tear and then kissed Nikki softly. Kimiko had been one of the people who tried so hard to get Nikki back from the Gate. Though Kimiko was young, she posessed amazing alchemic strength and was more than willing to sacrifice her life for the one she loved. "Don't worry, hunny." Nikki said, her voice thick with unshed tears "I'm never going back there unless I absolutly have to"  
Kimiko smiled and snuggled against Nikki even tighter than before. Nikki gasped a little and then settled into the embraced, glad for the time alone.

* * *

Nikki and Kimiko had dosed off in each others arms, laying in the hay peacefully until a shocked gasp awakened them. Nikki and Kimiko slowly opened their eyes to see a shocked Roy and Ed standing above them. Roy had a look of shock and awe on his face while Edward was still in pain for obvious reasons.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Roy demanded to know. Nikki and Kimiko sat up, rubbing their eyes. Nikki opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Kimiko did.

"How long has what been going on? Our relationship?" Kimiko smirked. Roy rolled his eyes and huffed as a sign for her to continue. "About 6 years now"  
Roy's eyes widened and he turned to his younger sister asking, "Please tell me she lying, Nikki. Please, Please, PLEASE tell me she's lying..." Nikki lowered her head in slight shame and whispered a barely audible, "No" in the general direction of her older brother. Roy, who was already mad from the two teens previous actions, became in raged and charged towards Kimiko with one hand prepared to snap. Ed, who had been standing beside him the whole time, grabbed him with his automail arm and held him back.

"Cool it, Mustang!" Ed sneered softly. Roy snatched away from Ed's grasp and growled at Kimiko and Nikki. Kimiko was crouching protectively infront of Nikki and glaring at the elder of the Mustang siblings. Nikki was still sitting in the hay, not wanting to say anything to her older brother.

"Why, Nikki? That's all I wanna know." Roy asked in a low, venomous voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with this... thing"  
Kimiko growled and layed her hands over that transmutation circle tattooed on her chest once more to produced two panthers from one of the multiple bales of hay in the stable. Before Roy had a chance to react, the two panthers had him pinned to the ground. Kimiko walked over and loomed over Roy, a sheer look of hate radiating from her face.

"Thing? _Thing?!_ You're gonna call the chick who helped save your little sister after your sorry ass couldn't, a _Thing_!?" Kimiko growled as she paced around the man on the ground. "You wanna know something, Roy? I love this girl more than you ever could! My love comes from the fact that I watched her suffer for 2 months after her trip to the Gate and I was the one there to hold her hand when she had a nightmare. And where were you, Roy? You where somewhere in the fucking military kicking your feet up on a desk while your sister suffered! You were too fucking busy chasing goddamn skirts and getting laid while your younger sister screamed your name in her sleep. You can't call me a thing, you dumb bastard! If I'm a fucking thing, then you're a goddamn **_MONSTER_**"

Just before she could bash his head in with her fist, Kimiko slammed her hand into the stable's brick wall, leave behind a painful imprint along with a nice amount of blood. Nikki cursed and ran up to Kimiko, inspecting her arm for damages. The majority of skin on her knuckles was severly torn but other than that, Kimiko was fine. Calling her alchemic panthers off of Roy, Kimiko allowed Nikki to hold and calm her. Roy, shocked from what the younger girl had said to him, stood up and ran and calming hand through his hair. Kimiko stared at him intensely as he stood up and regained some sense of his manhood. Ed, who was fearful of what Roy might do if he was allowed anymore time with Kimiko, locked two strong comforting arms around his lover and tugged him towards the door. Roy allowed himself to be pulled away until something in side of him snapped. He had to retaliate! There was no other to restore the safety wall of denial that he had covered himself in years before. Of course he knew he that he had done nothing to help his younger sister but... it wasn' his fault he didn't help. Yeah, that was it! It wasn't his fault that the miltary needed him for other "important" things!

Yeah right.

That had been the lie he had told himself for all those years. All those years, he was afraid to come back to the home and see Nikki. He was iterrified/i at what his parent's would think of him so he never came back home. All the booze and women he could ever want were there to fill the huge empty hole left by his little sister's accident. He had drank himself into sanity. A sick, alcholic, sanity.

"It wasn't my fault." Roy whispered. Ed looked at his love in confusion. "It wasn't my fault" Roy repeated, this time balling his fist up and and glaring as the ground. Ed knew what was coming next but before he could warn Nikki and Kimiko, Roy broke free from his grasp and finally.

"It wasn't my FAULT!" Roy screamed as he charged towards the unsupecting Nikki and Kimiko. Nikki saw him coming but before she could move two of them away, Roy snapped and everything was ablaze. Kimiko screamed as Nikki covered her injuryed lover with her own body. Kimiko was trying to get Nikki off of her but she won't move. Nikki's eyes changed a frightening deep purple and electric alchemic waves were rolling off of her body. Roy's deep coal eyes were smoldering. 'She deserves it! She deserves this pain!' Roy thought as he watched the flames grow higher. "Nikki! Kimiko! Hold on! I'm going to try to put out the flames!" Ed said as he quickly clapped his hands and laid them on the ground, collecting all the water from the ground and making it splash onto the flames with a makeshift hose he had transmutated from a pile of scrape metal in the corner of the stable. Kimiko, who was bleeding profusely from her hand, tried to jump to her feet but was stopped by Nikki holding her down.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Nikki?!" Kimiko yelled as the other girl continued to hold her down. Nikki looked up at Kimiko and smirked, her frightening eyes glowing deep violet.

"Unless you'd like to burn to a crisp, I suggest you stay down, Kimiko." Nikki said with a devious undertone to her voice. Kimiko shuddered and did as she was told, not wanting to upset Nikki in any possible way. Nikki held Kimiko down until the flames died. Standing up, Nikki smiled and clapped.

"Nikki, NO!" Kimiko screamed as she was blown into the stable wall by a blast of alchemic power. Nikki was transmuting her body's kenetic power into a shield for the two of them. Nikki was chanting in a strange language and her eyes seemed to glow more intensely. As Ed was furiously trying to put out the flames, Nikki's shield grew wider and more intense. Nikki's voice was growing weak and so was her alchemic power but she refuse to let the shield down.  
_'I've gotta protect Kimiko... 'Love her too much... Not letting go...No...'_ Nikki thought to herself as she held the shield in place with her alchemy. As she grew weaker, the shield decrease in size, growing smaller and smaller with each step she came closer to unconciousness. When the last of the flames were smothered in water, Nikki dropped to her knees and then to the ground with a soft 'thud.

"Nikki,** NO**!" Kimiko screamed as she crawled over to Nikki. "Come, babe... come on and wake up. You can do it. Wake up and speak to me! PLEASE!" Kimiko cried over Nikki's limp body. Nikki weakly opened her eyes and smiled at her lover, whispering, "I'm glad you're ok... I thought I was goin' lose you... 'love you, K'miko." Nikki closed her eyes again and did not open them again. Kimiko laid her head on Nikki's chest and cried softly, muttering a Japanese lullaby that she would sing to Nikki everyday while she was in her coma from coming out of the Gate.

Ed looked at the scene in front of him and turned to Roy...

And saw nothing but air. Roy was gone. Where did he go? After that stunt he pulled Ed would have expected him stick around but then he remembered something that Roy had told earlier that day.

_If I were to ever hurt Nikki like I already have... I have no idea what I would do. I'd probably start drinking again'_

The word replayed in Ed mind until he under stood the severity of them. Roy would start drinking again.

"Oh no... Roy!" Ed yelled as he ran to back to the Mustang estate with more vigor than her thought possible. He flew passed the the butlers and maids who were preparing for the brunch Lady Mustang had wanted, and bounded up the stairs in several strides. He stopped in front of Roy door and saw that is was locked. Rolling his eyes, Ed clapped his hands and made a new doorway from the outside.

"Roy! Are you-" Ed was cut off by his own gasp. Roy was laying on the floor, crying with a bottle of half drinken whiskey in on hand and an almost empty bottle of vodka in the other. Ed ran over to the older man, grabbing the bottles and throwing them aside. Ed drew Roy into a loving embrace and let his lover cry on his shoulder.

"Why did I do that, Ed? Why?!" Roy sobbed in the fabric of Ed's shirt. "I'm her older brother! I should know better! I'm sooo sor-" Roy retched to the side, forcing the poisonious alcohol from his body. Ed gingerly helped Roy into bed and laid him down.

"I don't know, Roy..." Ed sighed, brushing sweaty strands of hair from Roy's face. Ed was beginning to get some water for Roy but as he got up, Roy grabbed his shirt and began to cry again.

"Please don't leave me here." Roy whimpered. "Please don't leave, Ed. My love... don't leave me"

"I won't leave you, Roy. I love you too much." Ed promised as he slid into bed with Roy. The bedside clock said it was only 2:30 P.M _'Oh well_.' thought Ed _'I guess we'll just miss dinner.'_

* * *

**_Whoa-ness... This chapter was really epic and I feel bad now that Roy is drinking and Nikki is knocked out and ... and... -bursts into tears- I'M SORY EVERYONE!! the next chapter will be here soon (I mean it this time) and it will feture Al and... his potentially lover?! What is the meaning of this, you ask? You'll find out soon enought, my good friends! Until then, I bid you all... FAREWELL!!_**

**_Jasper Insanity_**


	8. What Do You Think About That?

**Hello, Hello! This is Jasper here with the long-awaited 8th Chapter (Have I been writing this that long?) of _Heated Hearts! _you'll have to forgive the agnsty last chapter but I thought I'd turn my attention to Al and his love life (or rather the one I'm creating) And so I advise you to read carefully and if you don't understand, please feel free to PM me and I'll explain. Hold on tight. It's a complicated ride!**

Throughout the choas of the Mustang household, Al was left to himself, seeing as though Roy and Ed ran off somewhere, as did Kimiko and Nikki. They'd only been there for one day and his older brother was already causing problems. Al chuckled to himself. 'That's Ed for ya.' He thought with a smile. While the younger Elric brother sat underneth one of the many Dogwood trees in the courtyards garden, James silently crept beside him.

"This is my favorite part of the intire manor." she suddenly said, startling Al. He turned to see the same girl he saw earlier in a whole new light. She was wearing a pale seagreen sundress with simple ocean blue sandals to match. Al was dazzled by her look and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"You know, you really shouldn't hold you're mouth open like that. Unless you want a repeat of today's preformance at the train station." James suggestively said to the cute little blond infront of her. Al blushed slightly and closed his mouth. James giggled.

"Might I ask who you are?" Al asked in a curious and cute manner. James smiled and cleared her throat, as if she was preparing to say something grand.

"I'm James. James Von Canntz. James Von Canntz, The Third!" she proudly proclaimed holding a hand on her chest. She then proceeded to whisper, "It's a family name, no matter what gender you are!" Al chuckled at her and said, "It's very nice to meet you, James. I'm just plain, old Alphonse Elric. But most people call me Al." She smiled, seeing as he had a sense of humor and sat down beside of him.

"So... where are you from?" James asked, not liking the 3 second silence between. Alphonse looked at the girl beside him and said, "Rismbool. It's a really small town with only a few people in it but everyone's really nice there. What about you, James"

"I'm from here in Colltin Falls. My mother and father left me here with my Auntie Micha." James lower her head and looked at the ground as she finished, saying, "My mother and father didn't want me. I wasn really sick when I was little"

Alphonse listened to James explain how they found out she had narcolepsy, a sleeping disease were she fell asleep at random intervals of time. Her narcolepsy was one of the biggest obstacles she had faced in life. She explained how she and her aunt's house was falling apart and how the only thing she could do was go to school and work. Then she told Al of her love of alchemy.

"Ever since I was little, I remember Auntie using alchemy to fix some of my thing that I had broken, like dolls and such. I always wanted her to teach me but she never did. 'Perhaps when my sweet is older', she would say to me. And I would always say, 'That's not fair!' ...Heh, those were very good days"

Al, looking at the girl as she continued on about her Auntie to this day, noticed the dark circles underneth her eyes. It must have been from constant sleep. James noticed him staring into her eyes and blushed, regaining her composure, she continued on about her Auntie Micha. About how she would forget little things and how she was constantly nagging her to stop working and let her start doing alchemy again.

"I can't let her keep working, Al. I just can't! If I did, I don't even wanna think about what could happen..." Just Al was about to reassure her that everything was gonna be fine, she grinned and said, "That's why I've started to study alchemy for myself! But I don't know what kind of alchemy I wanna do. What do you think, Al"  
Al smiled and said, "Well, it would be good if you did some type of water alchemic to start off with. It's really easy to d-" Al clapped his hands over his mouth. James grinned mischeviously. Al gulped. James leaned close to Al and put her hands on his shoulders. Al gasped and tried to pull away but James would let him.

"You know how to do alchemy, don't you, Al?" James asked in a eerily innocent voice. Al looked into her eyes and knew it was over. Al nodded and proceeded to tell James about how he and his brother tried to bring their mother back to life and how he was stuck in a suit of armor for 1 and a half years. About how Ed sacrificed having real limbs to let him have his body back and how they now just help people out with their alchemic skills.

"Wow." James said as Al finished his very long story. "And I here I am thinking I've been through a lot! You two are so brave! I mean really, you are"

"Well," Al grinned and blushed "Thanks, but Ed did most of the hard stuff. As a matter of fact, he sealed me to the suit of armor with his own blood. That's how he lost his arm and leg... I'm grateful he did that though. Otherwise, I'd be somewhere on the other side of The Gate"

"The Gate? What's that?" James asked with a curious and cute look on her face. Al explained to her how The Gate was pretty much a portal to a whole new world, a world where alchemy didn't exist but the advances in technology were phenomenal. He also eplained how there were people in this world how looked just like them but with totally different personalities. James's eyes were wide in wonder as Al continued to explain the principal of the Gate. As Al finished his story, he looked over to see that James... had fallen asleep. Wait... _She was asleep?!_ "Crap..." Al mumbled to himself as he tried to shake her awake. "James? _Ja-a-a-ames_?"

**No response.**

Alphonse began to panic as he looked around for someone to help him. _'C'mon, Al!'_ he thought to himself. _'You need to get her home or somewhere!'_ Al's inner muses where interupted by a very soft sigh. Al looked down at James and saw her shift against the bark of the tree. She looked so... iinnocent/i when she slept. Al smiled sadly and then got back to the matter at hand. How to move her with out waking her.

Alphonse wrapped one of his long arms around her back and hooked the other arm underneath her legs, gently lifting her off of the bench they were sitting on. Gingerly picking her up, Al began to walk towards Mustang's Mansion. _'Geez, this is gonna look awkward...'_ Al thought to himself as James snuggled her head in his chest. Al just looked down and smiled at the girl in his arms.

As Al came up on the house, he say Rhonda standing on the stairs. 'Uh-Oh!' he thought to himself as he came closer to the house. This is was going to be fun to explain.

"Umm... Lady Mustang?" Al called as he came into the main drive of the mansion. Rhonda looked and smiled at the teen.

"Why, hello, Alphonse. What's the matter?" She asked in a concerned voice as she saw that he was carrying James in his arms.

"Well you see," Al said as he walked up the stairs "James and I were talking in the garden and she sort of went to sleep... Do you know where I can take her? Like her house or something"

Rhonda smiled and brushed her fingers lovingly over the forehead of James. She sighed and motioned Al to follow her into the house. Al obediantly followed her into the main room of the Mansion. She pointed to the cream colored couch and whispered, "Lay her here and then come with me"

Al nodded and slowly laid James onto the couch. He then turned to follow Rhonda, who was already halfway up the hallway. Al briskley walked to catch up with her.

"Thank you so much for bringing her here, Alphonse." Rhonda's long legs were carrying her gracefully down the hallway as she spoke.

"You're welcome Lady Mustang. I would've never considered leaving her somewhere, you know?" Al said breathlessly from walking so fast to keep up. Rhonda turned to face him and smiled. In her mind, Al was just the type of person she would have loved for Nikki to be with. But if course, love cannot be plotted.

"Please, Alphonse," Rhonda said stopping to turn towards the young man she was addressing. "Mrs. Mustang or just Rhonda would suit me fine. No need for such a formal tone with me. While your here, you will be treated as family, ok"

Al nodded and smiled at the older woman. As she began walking again, Al was once again, falling over himself to keep up. 'Roy and Nikki look nothing like their mother...' Al thought to himself as he looked at Rhonda. Her hair was bright red with flashes of tangerine running throughout along with on streak of sophisticated grey. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of deep-honey brown and her cheeks and nose were spirinkled with freckles. She looked much younger than she was.

"Mrs. Mustang," Al asked, too polite to call the older woman Rhonda "This is quiet an odd question but, I've noticed that Roy and Nikki look nothing like you... Is there a reason for that"

Rhonda led him in the extra sunroom and motioned him to take a seat. As Al sat down, she sat beside him. Rhonda smiled at the young blond and said, "That's not an odd question at all, Alpho-" "Please just call me Al, ma'am." Al said, unintentionally interuppting Rhonda. Rhonda raised an eyebrow, smiled and continued.

"Ok then, Al. Like I was saying, that's not an odd question. Lot's of people ask if I'm their stepmother or something. When they were younger, both Roy and Nikki had bright red hair like me." Rhonda was grinning as she reached for a photo album that was laying under the coffee table in a wooden chest. Quickly skimming through the pages she found a picture of a much younger Roy mustang, grinning and holding up a pile of ashes. Complete with flaming red hair, and missing front teeth. Al gasped and giggled at the picture.

"This is Roy when he was five. His father had just taught him how to used the flame alchemy. That's the first block of wood he was able to burn... or so it was." Rhonda said, smiling fondly at the picture, running her fingers along the edges in a loving manner. She snapped back to reality and flipped to a picture of herself in a rocking chair holding a brand new baby girl with wisps of red hair adorning her hair and freckles covering her nose. The younger Roy, who's hair had turned a deeper shade of red, was waving his hands frantically behind her. All you could see was his ecstatic face and his arms.

"This is when Nikki was about... 3 months old, I think. She was a tiny little thing! I remember Roy going completely spastic when we brought her home. saying things like, 'She'll never get bigger! She's so small!' That was when he was about 10. His hair started getting darker and he was getting tall like his father"  
Al kept looking at the pictures in complete and utter shock. By looking at the Mustang siblings now, you would have never guess that the had looked like they did when they where younger. Nikki looked like a porceline doll with her bright red hair and freckles, huge green eyes shimmering in the sun.

_'Wait? Nikki's eyes are green in this picture... what's going on here?'_ Al thought to himself, flipping through more pictures only to see that her eyes were still green. He was almost tempted to ask Rhonda himself, but decided against in, thinking that it would be rude. Luckily for him, she knew what he was thinking.  
"It's ok to ask questions, Al." Rhonda said softly, startling Al out of his thoughts "Nikki's eyes turned purple after her trip to the Gate. She didn't have freckles when she came back either. It pained me to see her without her freckles and green eyes but then I notice why they were gone... she gave them away"

Al was puzzled by the statement, asking, "How did she give away her freckles? I'm not following you, Mrs. Mustang"

"Well you see, Al," Rhonda said, sipping on the tea that one of the maids had brought her. "You know the rule of Equivalent Exchange, right?" Al nodded to show his that he understood. "Well, Nikki's exchange for coming here were her eyes. Well, the color anyways. She gave the color of her eyes-" Rhonda closed her eyes and slowly opened, "To me."

Al let go a startled gasp and looked at the pictures for conformation. And sure enough, starting back at him from the picture was Rhonda Mustang, with shimmering violet eyes and then back at the one siting in front of him, who's eyes were glowing jade green. Rhonda was smiling sadly as Al looked into the eyes in the picture and then the ones infront of him.

"I understand now but-" Al stopped mid-sentence as he heard a scream come from the room where James was laying. Acting only on instinct, Al dashed from the table and ran down the hallway to find James sitting on the floor, trembling and looking around the room in confusion.

"James!" Al gasped, kneeling at her side "Are you ok?" James was shaking, convulsing with fear. Al could do nothing but watch and hold James closely to his chest. Rhonda came flying around the corner, her dress flying behind her. She looked at the scene before her and imediately rushed over.

"Is she ok, Al?" Rhonda asked. Al nodded and continued to hold James in his arms. James was frantically weeping about her Auntie being "Swept into a gaint door". Rhonda looked at Al and frowned.

_'So this is what it comes down to, huh?" _Rhonda thought as she called a servant to prepare a car to take James home. _"I had a feeling this would happen. I'm so sorry... James Michelle Mustang."_

**OMG! What's going on here!? James is a Mustang? But how? What is to become of Al and James relationship? Why is Rhonda so sorry? You shall all find out in the next chapter of Heated Hearts! Ciao, everyone!**

**_-Jasper Insanity_**

* * *


	9. Nothing But An Authors Note

**_Importante!_**

**_This is Aki-Chan here and I'm soo sorry about the delay in my new chapters!_**

**_I know that I've been late in my updates but things have been hetic on this side of the world!_**

**_Thank you all for your continuing support and you'll all be reading something new very soon!_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_XxAki-ChanxX_**


	10. Green Eyes and Rainy Days

_**Author Note: Hey, Everyone! What's up? Ok so here's the new deal: I was on punishment and was (unfortunately) unable to post anything new and so is my way of making it up… TWO CHAPTERS! YAY!! That's right peeps! I'm typing up two new chapters just for you! So enjoy! **_

**_Warning: This chapter contains a yuri lemon... Please read at your own risk. _**

_**Chapter Song: Ok, this chapter has two songs because it switches modes very quickly. The first song is "My number" by Teagan and Sara (please don't kill me if that's spelled wrong!) and the second song is "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah**_

* * *

"Nikki, you foolish girl!" Kimiko muttered to her girlfriend in Japanese. She had taken Nikki back to her own father's mansion in the pouring rain, hoping to heal her that much faster. Kimiko lived with her artist father, Takamichi Ito. Her father was never home and so it seemed that Kimiko was living by herself in the massive Ito Manor.

Kimiko was virtually running around like a chicken with its head cut off, gathering alchemic materials and such to compose a dangerous, yet lifesaving, transmutation. The Cycle Transmutation. It uses and reuses the alchemic power of the two parties involved, recycling it from one body to another. If not done correctly, things can get very messy, very quickly. Kimiko was already missing most of her once glorious long hair. Now, her hair is hacked haphazardly in odd spikes and tuffs, pointing in whatever direction the wind last blew them.

Finally finding the correct things she needed, Kimiko rushed up the room she was keeping Nikki in, only to find that Nikki was walking about, graceful as ever. Kimiko was horrified until she saw the look on Nikki's face, serene and calm just as the rain that was dancing outside.. Nikki's eyes no longer glowed with the intensity of deep shocking purple but they were a cool shade green. The color she was born with.

"Your eyes, Koibito! They're green again!" Kimiko smiled. Nikki grinned and looked at the back of Kimiko's hand. Nikki frowned and gestured Kimiko to come to her. Once Kimiko was there, Nikki picked up her lovers hand and kissed it softly where the bandages covered the skin. Kimiko's covered skin tingled slightly with the feel of Nikki's lips upon it. Nikki kissed up her lover's wrist and smiled.

"You've risked so much for this 'foolish' girl, Kimiko. I'm so glad you love me, Kimiko," Nikki grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which was gladly accepted by Kimiko. In a sweet, passionate heat, Kimiko and Nikki slowly kissed, drinking each others long missed taste. Nikki whimpered into the kiss as she felt Kimiko gently push against her bottom lip with her tongue. Accepting promptly, Nikki blindly lead Kimiko to the bed and pushed her back, all while kissing her with the lost passion of the years they had been apart. Kimiko broke away from Nikki lips as the need for air overwhelmed her. Kissing a small trail down to Nikki's collarbone, Kimiko began to tease the most sensitive of places of Nikki's neck and shoulders, biting in the placed she knew would make her go crazy with desire,

"Mmm, Kimiko-" Nikki grinned as she felt Kimiko's inhumanly sharp canines dig into her sensitive flesh. Kimiko, lost in passion, began to suck and kiss at the neck of her lover almost to the point of pain. Nikki whimpered a small "stop" in Kimiko's direction but instead of stopping, Kimiko continued to tear apart Nikki's neck.

"K-Kimiko! Stop! You're hurting me…" Nikki trailed off into another strong whimper. Kimiko had drawn blood and was licking the thick, red fluid for Nikki's neck.

"You don't want me to stop, Nikki." Kimiko said in her most seductive voice, causing Nikki to moan quietly. "You want more. You want me to draw blood and leave scars, don't you?" Nikki arched her back off of the bed as she received another sharp bite. "You like this. You love it when I hurt you. You take your pleasure from the pain you receive, don't you?" Nikki moan a loud yes and tossed her head back, exposing more of her neck for Kimiko's pleasure. Kimiko smirked and continued with her rough ministrations. Nikki pulled Kimiko from her neck and smashed her lips to Kimiko's blood smeared ones. Kissing in an almost angry fashion, Nikki began to rip off the black tank top that Kimiko was wearing. Once it was successfully off, Nikki began to tease Kimiko's small, pert nipples, sucking on them and kissing them through the thin fabric of her bra. Kimiko responded beautifully, arching her back and gasping, never making a sound. Nikki artfully played with Kimiko's body like an instrument meant only for her. Nikki lovingly bit the hard nubs and received a small series of gasping breaths from her girlfriend.

"Nikki I-" Kimiko's sentence broke off as she let out another gasp. "Mmm, Nikki!" Kimiko pleaded at the mercy of Nikki who was known to use foreplay in devious ways. Nikki was obviously in no mood for playing and proceeded to rip the remaining clothing off of Kimiko. Kimiko, who was laying there in ecstasy, came to the sudden realization that she was most certainly _not_ an uke and flipped Nikki onto her back, attacking her neck once more.

"Did you really think I was going to let you be on top? I think not!" Kimiko growled, looking Nikki in the eyes as she would with an opponent. Nikki pouted in defeat but quickly smiled as she felt the thin robe she was wearing being torn off of her body. Kimiko grabbed a fist-full of Nikki's hair and pulled her up into a kiss of masochistic pleasure.

"Kimiko… Nng!" Nikki moaned as felt Kimiko press two of her long fingers into her tight body. Kimiko smirked as she rubbed Nikki's swollen clit with the slightly calloused pad of her thumb. Nikki arched her back sharply as she felt Kimiko rub her g-spot roughly. Kimiko kissed and licked Nikki's neck passionately, soothing the wounds she had made earlier. Nikki's eyes continually rolled back in her head as she was consumed by intense waves of pleasure. The volume of Nikki's voice seemed to increase with each on Kimiko's deep and long strokes to her inner walls. Nikki was so caught up in the extraordinary feeling of Kimiko, that she didn't even hear her cell phone ringing. But Kimiko did. And she answered.

"Moshi-Moshi! Nikki's cellular phone! Kimiko speaking!" Kimiko grinned as she noticed the look on Nikki's face change from pleasure to worry. Kimiko pushed the speaker button so that Nikki could hear who it was. It was _Roy_! Nikki mouthed 'no' to Kimiko but Kimiko grinned and continued her sinful ministrations.

_"Hey, Kimiko… This is Roy. Can I talk to Nikki? I'd really like to-" _Roy started but as soon as he almost finished his sentence, Kimiko touched Nikki's most sensetive spot and Nikki cried out in ecstasy. Quickly covering her motuh in embarrassment, Nikki bit her lip in order to keep her sounds to a minimum. Nikki glared at Kimiko and whimpered as she felt Kimiko curl her fingers in reach her g-spot again. Kimiko smirked.

"Oh, you wanna talk to Nikki?" Kimiko asked in an almost teasing tone.

_"Umm... Y-yes."_ Roy said in a slightly awkward tone.

"Well, she's a little busy right now... Can I have her call you back?" Kimiko said in her best receptionist voice

_"S-sure...bye."_

And with that, Roy hung up.

"Y-you're a BITCH, kimiko!" Nikki moaned as she arched her back and bit her lip. Kimiko just shrugged and leaned in for a kiss with her lover. Nikki panted and moaned for release as Kimiko continued to lightly tease her. Kimiko licked her lips at the sight of her flawless angel laying infront of her. Nikki was covered in battles scars and other painful reminders of her trip to the gate and her years in the military. Kimiko kissed her way down Nikki's toned body and reached Nikki's bellybutton before she was stopped. She looked up to see Nikki's hand on her wrist.

"Kimiko... let me pleasure you too." Nikki said in a shy voice "69 with me." Kimiko smiled and remove the rest of her clothing, including her tight pants. Smoothly sliding into position with her lover, Kimiko let her shakey breath ghost over Nikki's clit, making the latter shudder.

"Nikki, I love you." Kimiko whispered as she dived into Nikki's wet womanhood. Nikki moaned, "I love you too!" and the too of them fell into pleasures lovely grasp, tasting each other until they could take no more. The rain harmonizing with their beating hearts.

* * *

**_I know this chapters end was sort of rushed but I was sort of in a hurry because my parental unit... Soo.... what do you think? REVIEW PEOPLE!!_**


	11. Waking Up, Realizations, and Homecomings

****

_Ok, lovelies! Aki-Chan is back and boy does she have something special in store for this chapter of Heated Hearts! From now on, each chapter will come with its very own song! Sound ahh-mazing doesn't it! Ok not really because there are millions of author who've already done that but I just thought I'd try it… so yeah… enjoy everyone!_

**_Chapter Song: "A Twist In My Story" by Secondhand Serenade for Ed and Roy_**

**_Chapter Song: "1,2,3,4" by Plain White T's for Al _**

* * *

Ed rolled over and looked at his sleeping boyfriend, Roy, with a weary smile. After a night of holding a trash can for Roy to puke in and listening to his lover spill himself in a drunken stupor, Ed was more than happy to be coming upon another day. Or shall I say night, seeing as though the shine of twinkling stars and moonlight were both pouring into the room? Ed glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed and sighed. It was only 1:00 in the morning. Ed groaned and rolled back over to wrap a loving arm around Roy.

"Why do I love you?" Ed question quietly to himself as he pushed back a few stray strands of midnight black hair. "Why do I feel as though if I lose you, I would die?"

"Because I need you… and you need me too." Roy mumbled, slowly lifting himself from the mattress. Ed smiled and gave Roy a chaste kiss on the lips. Roy smiled weakly and stretched, working out the kinks in his thirty-something bones. Roy's head spun as she tried to sit up any further than were he was right then. He cursed under his breath and lay back down. Ed looked at him with a smug grin and said, "Whiskey and Vodka will do that to a man… You ok?" Roy groaned in the covers and muttered a half sincere "yes".

Ed softly got off of the bed and went into the bathroom, transmuting a soap dish into a cup and filling it with water so that Roy could get the awful taste of bile and vomit from his mouth. Roy gracefully took the cup and gargled with the water. But then he "not-so-gracefully" spit it back in. Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to drink the water, asshole!" Ed said as he got up to get Roy a new glass of water. Roy smirked and lay back in bed, head still spinning by heart; light and fluttery. Roy could remember crying for hours on end and he remembered Ed being there for him. Ed was his blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel. Roy closed his eyes and smiled.

As Ed returned to the room with a new cup of water, gazed at Roy. The man who he once looked at as nothing more than a superior in the office was now the man he loved and would continue to love for the rest of his life. Roy coughed, breaking Ed's dreaming stare. Ed blushed, seeing as though he'd been caught staring, and gently handed the cup of water Roy. Roy nodded in thanks and sipped on the water slowly.

After an awkward silence, Roy finally asked, "How is… Nikki? Is she ok?" Ed lowered his head and said, "I honestly don't know, Roy. She was unconscious when Kimiko took her. They're mostly likely at Kimiko's place. Do you want to call her?" Roy looked confused for a moment and then nodded his head, lifting his weak hand to grab for the phone. Ed smiled weakly and leaned over his boyfriend's body to reach for the phone but instead was pulled into a deep kiss. Ed, shocked, gasped and relaxed into the kiss, moaning as Roy slowly began to rub his young and eager cock to life. Before things could get to heavy, Ed pulled away and gave Roy a serious look.

"Call your sister, Roy!" Ed scolded, his inner-self pouting from the loss of such sweet friction. Roy 'humph-ed' and pouted but reached for the phone anyway. Quickly dialing Nikki's cell phone number, Roy put the phone up to his ear with a huge amount of effort, body still suffering from his hangover. The dial tone rang several times and finally, after about the 4th ring, Kimiko answered. _Wait… Kimiko?_

_"Moshi-Moshi! Nikki's cellular phone! Kimiko speaking."_ Kimiko said in an almost seductive voice. Roy looked confusedly at Ed but Ed just shrugged and nodded for him to continue.

"Hey, Kimiko… This is Roy. Can I talk to Nikki? I'd really like to-" Roy said but was interrupted by a loud gasping moan. He pulled his head from the phone and looked at the screen to see if he had dialed the correct number.

_"Oh, you wanna talk to Nikki?"_ Kimiko asked in an almost teasing tone.

"Umm… Y-yes." Roy replied, still shocked from the previous noise he heard

_"Well, She's a little busy right now... Can I have her call you back?"_ Kimiko asked in a very receptionist-type voice.

"S-Sure...Bye." Roy said in a confused tone and hung up the phone. Ed looked at him as to say, 'what-did-she-say?' Roy's eye twiched and he shook his head to rid himself of the lustful sounds he heard.

"Well, Roy," Ed started "What did she say?"

Roy turned slowly to his boyfriend and said, "I think I just heard my little sister having sex!"

Ed gave him a startled look and began to laugh. Roy scowled and playfully thumped his lover in the forehead. Ed gasped and they play fought one another until sleep caught them once more.

* * *

As Al sat in his "room" for the weekend, he though about James and the things that she had told him. James had gone through some really tough things. James had went through things that Al could relate to. Al had only been in a human body for a little bit over and year and was still very out of touch with all of his emotions. He knew what happy, sad, angry, joyful, cynical and everything else was. He knew that he felt a certain love for Ed, like a brotherly/family type of love. But what was this feeling he had for James? What was the feeling for James that was so much different? I made him get butterflies and it made him jittery on the inside. It made him want to hug James and never her let go…

_This was love! _

The type of love Roy and Ed had! The type of love that Nikki and Kimiko had! Al's young cheeks flushed an extraordinary pink and he sat up straight in bed quickly scrambled to get his laptop that he went nowhere without and booted it up. Rummaging though his laptop's messenger bag, he found his wireless card and plugged it in. Plugging in his small web-chat headset, Al open his internet.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he logged in and seconds later, Winry's online icon started to blink. Al smiled widely and opened a window to chat with her:

"Winry!" Al said enthusiastically into the microphone of his headset, waving frantically at the camera.

_**"**Al!" _Winry said, returning the happiness_ "How are you, honey?" _

"I'm good! How about you?"

_I'm great… and tired of being pregnant!"_ Winry whined to the camera, gesturing towards her swollen stomach_ "I feel like I'm carrying ED in my stomach!_

"Haha!" Al smiled warmly "Well, think about it this way: You're about to give Havoc the gift he's always wanted!"

_"Whatever! He's sooooo gonna pay for this when I'm all… not preggy!" _Whinry continued to whine as she patted her tummy lightly_ "How's your mission-type-thingy going? Is Roy's family super snobby?"_

"Actually, His family's pretty cool for the most part. His mom is really sweet but I haven't met his father yet… I'm a little bit afraid to." Al said as he bit his lips lightly

_"Why be afraid of his dad? He's nothing but an OLD dog of the military!" _Winry said, rolling her eyes

"It's still his dad, Winry." Al said defensively "Sergeant Mustang is like… ULTRA mean and stuff… or so that's what Kimiko told me."

_"I dare him to even THINK about laying a hand on you!" _Winry shouted, holding her trusty wrench up beside her _"By the way, who's Kimiko?"_

"Huh… Maybe you have a point..."Al said thoughtfully "Kimiko is Nikki's girlfriend."

_"What?!"_ Winry said, shocked into the camera _"I thought Nikki was a chick?!"_

"Nikki is a chick! She bi." Al said in a nonchalant way

_"Well then… No luck for Ed then! He'll never get a girl! Hahaha!" _Winry cried as she laughed and her belly bounced joyfully. Al rolled his eyes and glowered at her through the camera.

"C'mon, Win! You know who he loves! Don't be like that!" Al scowled and added, "By the way, laughing makes you look like the female santa!"

Winry rolled her eyes and said, _"Whatever, honey! Yeah… how is Roy the Man-Slut?"_

"Winry Jane Rockbell!!!" Al scolded "Roy is fine but a little bit sick."

_"Ha! What did he do, perv himself sick!?"_ Winry scoffed, filing her nails and looking at the cam with a convinced expression

"No, Winry!" Al said, become frustrated "I didn't connect with you to talk about Roy being a pervert!"

Winry got a confused look on her face. _"Then why, dear Alphonse, did you call me at all? Is there sonething going on?"_

Al blushed a deep red and cleared his throat. Looking directly into the web cam, Al said in a serious voice, "Winry... I met this really nice girl named James and I...Well, I.... " Al hesitated until Winry yelled at him to spit it out "ITHINKI'MINLOVE!!" Al blurted suddenly and put his head on the keyboard. Winry looked at him in shock and tilted her head to the side. Taking a deep breath Al lifted his head to see Winry trying her hardest not to laugh.

_"You got all worked up to tell me you LOVED someone?!"_ Winry laughed unable to contol herself any longer. Al lifted head and looked confusedly at his longtime friend. Winry smiled warmly and said, _"You've always been so sincere about everything, Al. I commend you for that and I think that if you really love this girl, you should go for it! Don't worry about anything"_

And with that, Winry logged off without saying good bye. Al looked at the screen in shock and smiled. Al knew exactly what Winry meant... Al should just go for it. Al took off the head set and placed it down beside his laptop. Sitting back in the chair, Al smiled and commenced to thinking out his plan of how to tell James how he felt. Being in love was wonderful.

* * *

There was an authorative sounding knock on the door. One of the young housekeepers flurried to the door and opened the door the see a tall, wet, and unhappy looking Sergeant Mustang.

"Sir Mustang! Y-You're home!"

* * *

**_Uh-Oh! Daddy's home! And Roy's in bed with another man! How's this one gonan play out? The world may never know! Hahah! Just kidding! I apologize for the rushed ending of the last chapter and I apologize again for the lateness but life is hectic and I'm trying my hardest to make my updates as frequent as possible so please hold nothing against me... I'll be sure to make my next update as soon as possible._**

**_Aki-Chan_**


End file.
